Mistexts
by muggleborn444
Summary: Max is Bambi-eyed into buying the Flock cell phones. Ringtone problems and texts mistakingly sent to the wrong person are all part of the fun. Max and Fang of course. Read and review!
1. Of Bambi Eyes and Malls

**AN: This is CA again. Actually, it is almost ALWAYS CA. So when in doubt, compliment me. ANYWAYS, this is called Mistexts… a switched a few letters from Mistakes. This is NOT a oneshot, but it will be if I don't get more than 5 reviews…and trust me, you're gonna want me to update. You will not find out (though you might guess) why it is called Mistexts in this chapter. I love all readers. So reciprocate my love and review.**

**Claimer: The same phone as Fang!!!! (see below)**

**Disclaimer: This again? I will restate the obvious… CAROLINE A IS NOT JAMES P (AND NOT POTTER). SO ANYWAY…READ!!!**

I am pathetic. Seriously, I am probably the most pathetic human avian hybrid to ever fly in the sky. Yeah, you heard me. I am 98% human, 2% avian with actual, working wings. Pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. Anyways, on to _why_ I am so pathetic: I was forced, under the gaze of four sets of Bambi Eyes, (the entire flock excepting Fang) to buy everyone in the Flock a cell phone. So now I am being dragged, (quite literally), into the nearest cell phone store at the mall. I _REALLY_hate malls. REALLY, REALLY hate them. Really.

"Hey Max, didja know that every single person who owns a cell phone says that it makes their lives easier? Didja? Well I was wondering if that meant that they had to escape from rampant Erasers and cells made it easier. If everyone were fighting Erasers though, that would make our job easier because we wouldn't be alone. When we were in Hawaii, did you notice how alone you felt under the water? If we had cell phones, you wouldn't have felt alone. Do cell phones work under water? I want a purple phone. Or a turquoise one, or a pink one with blue rhinestones, can I get rhinestones Max?" Nudge broke into my internal misery party. My head reeled for a minute. It never ceases to amaze me how she can go from cell phones, to Erasers, to Hawaii, to waterproof cell phones, to colors, to rhinestones.

"Er, no." I said. It was bad enough she was getting a cell phone; I don't want to have a crisis because a rhinestone fell off while we were flying for our lives.

I was swept through the doors with the rest of the Flock. They immediately spread out; looking for the different phones they wanted. Surprise, surprise, Fang stayed behind to reassure me before disappearing somewhere. I sighed; I might as well start looking too.

Fifteen minutes later, the Flock met me at the register. Money doesn't really matter to us, seeing as I have the never-ending MaxBankCard. They lined up and presented me with the phone of their choice. Angel had a LG Chocolate 3 in light blue. Gazzy had a Motorola MotoRazr V3m in red. Iggy had a Samsung A777 in lime green. Nudge had a Nokia N72 in pink. Both Fang and I got Pantech Matrixes, his in black, mine in navy. **(AN: I (CA) HAVE THIS PHONE IN BLACK TOO!!! FANG AND I ARE MEANT TO BE!!!)**

After Nudge complained that she was hungry I forced Fang to take the rest of them to a Burger King or whatever else was in the food court. I got many weird looks. At first I thought it must be because my wings were showing, but then I realized that it was just weird to see a girl who looks (keyword: LOOKS) to be about 17 or 18, holding six rather nice phones in checkout. I tapped my foot as the line inched along.

What seemed like an HOUR later, the others came back, just as I finished purchasing the phones. We walked over to a couple of benches and sat down while the others finished with their food. I turned and was about to tell everyone to get ready to leave when I saw Angel do our sign. It means that she has read something in someone's mind (yes, Angel is a six-year-old mind reader) that I need to know about immediately. I froze, and after handing out the phones, edge to the corner of our sitting space and beckon her over.

"What is it? Is it Erasers? Flyboys? M-Geeks?" I ask hurriedly pulling my head back to quickly check out the immediate area.

"No, silly. I just wanted you to know that Fang is acquiring quite a few fangirls that will be coming over here any moment to accost him. And you have your own bunch of… fan…guys that are also coming over here." She smiled angelically at me before skipping back to sit with the others. I let out a breath. We're safe for now. And then someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I think I might have killed him if I hadn't been worried about being inconspicuous at the mall, and actually looked where I was about to kick. The boy standing behind me had to be the best-looking human male I have ever seen, but still a distant second to Fang. Fang is just too hot for words. Crap. I must be losing it. Forget I ever said that. I _don't_ like Fang…

Back to the mysterious boy. He was just over my height, with the exact shade of blond hair as me, and the loveliest dark green eyes. _I almost killed an angel_, I thought to myself before shaking my head. Turning around I noticed that Fang was talking to the sluttiest looking whore I had ever seen. She had curly red hair that reached her waist, of course.

Fang met my gaze. He looked like he was crying for help. Well maybe not, but _I_was crying for help. This had happened far too many times. We show up in public, someone is attracted to us, we go out with them, feelings are hurt, and we leave running for our lives. I wanted to make this afternoon as stress-free as possible, so I just said, "Sorry, I'm dating that guy, over there." I pointed over at Fang, inwardly blushing madly and yelling abuse at myself. I smiled apologetically at him.

"'Kay, whatever." Hot-Boy grinned lazily and then slowly sauntered away. I shook my head and walked over to rescue Fang.

We finally convinced the stupid girl that Fang and I were really going out by kissing once, and walking out holding hands. I loved it. But I pretended I didn't. Fang was like a brother to me and I didn't want to mess that up. He may have looked ecstatic for a couple of moments, but then it passed. I bet he was just glad to get out of there. We really hate malls.

As we flew back to the abandoned farmhouse that we were using as a temporary hideout, Nudge chattered on about setting up our phones. Ugh, I had that to look forward to in the morning.

We rolled into our separate beds (Yay! for big sleeping spaces!), and each settled down. I hadn't even realized until this moment that we had spent the ENTIRE day at the mall. Oh well, we weren't going back now. Oh no, we are _done_ with that. I called the Flock into my room and we stacked fists. I got up and made sure everyone was in bed (and yes, I force Iggy to go to sleep. Although Fang, I don't, because he is a _little bit_ scary to have to deal with when one is very, very tired). I then trudged back to my room, and settled down on my bed. Right before I fell asleep, I groaned; sitting on my temporary nightstand was my cell phone, and a HUGE instruction booklet. Fun.


	2. Of Text Crazed and Ground Rules

**AN: I wrote this really fast because I have to get to a nice dinner in, like, ten minutes. So if you hate it, sorry. I will write more later. It might be a week though, because I have a lot going on. So read and review. You guys were amazing with your reviews last time. 17 is the most I've ever gotten! Needless to say, keep reading and reviewing. I want 15 before I update again. The next chapter will be longer and better, I promise.**

**This story plot has been claimed by me.**

**These characters have been claimed by James Patterson. Sad as it is, that is the truth. Get over it.**

The next morning, when I finally woke up (hey… I should get to self indulge and sleep in every once and a while too!), I heard everyone else downstairs. With my super hearing (and because I know Nudge) I knew they were talking about the new cell phones. Ugh. I got up, rinsed my mouth, got dressed and then picked up my phone and the instruction booklet.

When we were all settled around our temporary kitchen table, I thunked the book down. I think Fang laughed. He would. Knowing that I had to read this… grrrrrrr. I should make him read it just to get back at him.

"Hey Max. You don't actually have to read it. I was able to pick up all of the things we need to know for programming our phones and all of the application things from people in the mall." Angel piped up.

"Yeah and I am, like, technologically gifted…" Nudge trailed off.

I sighed. YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No big book reading for me! "Fine then, Angel and Nudge are in charge. You have to go to them to get your phone set up. I'll be back. I have to go shopping for food." I looked at Fang and he nodded, already knowing I was going to ask him to watch the Flock and get my phone fixed for me. After making sure everyone was set, I took off.

When I came back an hour later, my phone was lying on my bed. I instantly loved the background. I knew they must have taken the picture today because they were all wearing the same clothes. The background was of Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total. I loved it. I flipped through my phone to make sure that everything was working. When I brought the food downstairs, I noticed everyone was quiet. They were all in their own individual corner, texting.

"Who are you guys talking to?" I asked. Where could they possibly have found people that they could actually feel comfortable texting?

"Each other." Gazzy piped up from where he was sprawled on the floor.

"But you're all right here…" I pointed out. All five flock members immediately looked right at me.

"She doesn't understand. Let her be," Iggy said remorsefully. I looked down at my screen. I had a message from Fang! It read,

_They r all obsessed w/ their phones now. I dont no if ths waz the smartst idea…_

I groaned. What had I agreed to let them have phones in my moment of weakness? I flipped my phone out sideways and quickly texted back,

_I blame u. U cudv stoppd this madnezz._

_Me? Im the 1 who let angel keep total._

_Rite. I still blame u. u cudv set like, parental controls or something while I waz gone._

_Yeah and bin rippd 2 pieces… they wud hate me 4vr._

_ill tlk 2 thm._

Flipping my phone shut I cleared my throat. They all looked up expectantly. "Due to the madness that has ensued, I have created a few rules. You are not permitted to text someone who is within hearing range. You are not permitted to text someone you don't know, or don't know you can trust. You have to put your phones in my room at night. I don't trust you not to stay up all night texting. AND. If I read or hear of so much as ONE inappropriate text, I will put parental controls on your phone. And it is possible." They all groaned. For a moment I thought they would try to attack me, but they ended up agreeing with me.

"Max, there is one thing that Nudge and I didn't do. We need Fang, and his laptop, to do this so he has to agree, but we need to download ring tones and put them on our phones." Angel looked at Fang who nodded his consent.

"I'm in charge of the laptop." He stated in six words.

"How expensive are these ring tones?" I ask Angel.

'Oh not expensive at all! I want to get…" Nudge went off on a long line of songs. I tuned her out.

Just as I was about to finish my speech, Gazzy suddenly yelled, "Hey I want that song! And…" again he named more songs, though not as many as Nudge.

"But I wanted that one!" Iggy yelled.

"And I wanted the third one!" Angel piped up.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed. They all got really quiet. "We are all only getting ONE ring tone to prevent this… madness. You can have one day to choose your song and then you have to go to Fang to get it. And no purposely choosing a song because you know someone else wants it either…" They all nodded. After ordering them to put away their phones, Iggy made dinner, we ate, and then we stacked fists.

Later, Fang came in my room. "What's up?" I ask, nonchalantly, but my heart was beating a million beats per second.

"I think we should move. We have been here for a week. Someone is bound to catch up with us soon." Well that was reasonable. And a lot longer of a speech than Fang normally gave.

"'Kay. We'll tell the Flock in the morning." I smiled as he left my room. As crazy as it sounds, I hate staying in one place for too long. It makes me jumpy. I couldn't wait to get in the air for a good long flight. I fell asleep with the same smile on my face.


	3. Of Pierced Ears and Underwear

**AN: PLEASE READ THIS WHOLE THING! IT CLARIFIES! For all of my amazing readers out there, I would like to inform you of a few things. A) You might not have noticed it, but we changed our email. If you want to talk to us or gmail chat with us, our new email account, made purely for fanfiction, is marauderettes at gmail dot com. B) I stayed home from the dinner party to write this. I am so dedicated. C) Review review review review review!!! Actually that wasn't C, but I've forgotten what C was… wait… right, D) PLEASE READ OUR STORY THUNDER AND PARTICPATE IN THE CONTEST!!!! We really need you to do that so we eventually write 5 Date Rule. Which we are currently struggling with. Ideas?**

**Okay now that I have promoted, like 2 other stories besides this one along with our new email, I should get back to this story. I haven't gotten 10 reviews yet, so I felt like I shouldn't update, but then I realized I had all this time and instead I want 30 reviews for chapters 2 and 3. Onward readers! And remember, reading is nice, but reviews are love. **

**Oh (please don't kill me for this super long author's note!) and in response to weirdpeopleruletheworld's question, Max learned to text talk really fast, because…because… I actually don't know. You can take your pick of explanations. 1) Angel showed her how everyone else was talking 2) she wrote based on how Fang had written to her 3) I wanted her to for the purpose of this story. And my beta editor (CC) actually pointed this next thing out that none of you caught… and that surprised me because she made it sound so obvious. We were walking to the buses and she said, "It's cool, yeah, but how can Iggy text? He can't read so he can't type or open text messages." And my brilliant response to that, is that one of Flock told him which letters are on which keys, and that sine the text messages are on a white background, he can see them. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHOR'S NTOE!!!! So yeah. Read on.**

**Claimer: My life is *gasp*… MINE.**

**Disclaimer: The flocks lives are *sob* James Patterson's.**

I stretched and rolled out of bed as Fang banged my door open. He should really have made sure I was dressed. Not that I would've minded…forget that! Forget I ever said that! Anyways, I pushed him out the door, did my morning routine, and tramped down the stairs. As soon as I opened my eyes I was faced with four sets of Bambi Eyes. Sighing, I pulled out the cell phones and tossed them to their respective owners. Before the Flock was allowed to touch their phones they had to eat the breakfast Iggy had made.

After breakfast was over I stood up and said, "It is time for us to go. I was thinking we could head out to California. What do you think?"

"YES!" Both Iggy and Gazzy jumped up and punched the air before high-fiving each other. Angel grinned in anticipation, and at our happy thoughts. Nudge started going on about surfboards, sharks, and ice cream. Fang gave a small grin. We gathered up our few belongings, tucked our phones into our jean pockets, and filed out of the old barn.

"U and A guys!" I called, and we ran a few steps before jumping into the air and pumping our wings. Iggy flew in the middle on the bottom, directly underneath Angel but below her enough that their wings never touched. To a little behind and below Angel's right was Nudge, though she was still above Iggy. Gazzy was exactly opposite Nudge. I was in the front, a little higher up than Iggy but below Angel. Fang was usually level with me behind Angel, but today we were both in the back, him on the left, I on the right. **(AN: They looked kinda like this: The () means stacked…**

** . .**

** (.) **

** . .**

We flew for about 5 hours before Nudge's complaining became too unbearable, and I made everyone land at the closest Burger King. Needless to say we ordered a lot and got MANY weird looks. But we are mutant freaks, so we're used to gawkers.

(**AN:Thank you to edwardluv120 for the idea!!!)**

Halfway through lunch I realized that Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and even Iggy, were all texting madly. It was a… text fest. I spun around to see if Fang was partaking in this insanity. I was quite happy to realize that he was glaring suspiciously at Iggy. Ouch. That glare can be really freaky. Especially when you're outside on second watch (the worst one) in the middle of the night when it's pitch black… but that's besides the point.

"Watcha guys talkin' about?" I ask casually, before shooting my arm out and trying to snatch Nudge's phone. Before my hand closes over it, she manages to pull it under the table. I look over to Fang who had been trying to get Iggy's phone. He shook his head that he didn't see anything, but the look he gave me said talk to you later.

Once we were in the air, he pulled an awesome maneuver so that we were facing each other within arm distance, and our flapping wing tips just barely grazed. I heard Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Total snickering. I guessed we probably looked like we were about to kiss. Not that I would ever let those four see us kiss…not that we would ever kiss… Okay back to the real world.

'What did you see? And why didn't you just text me?" I ask, in most stories, you would hear me ask this breathlessly, but I'm actually quite fine.

"They are planning to do something tonight. I don't know what. Just be on your guard. And if I text you and someone gets a hold of your phone," here he pointed glared over my shoulder at the Flock, "then they will know we know…something." I nodded, and watched as he pulled away, careful not to disturb my flapping pattern so I don't plummet to the earth. Shaking my head, I fly down below Iggy, and up to the front. (**So now they look like this…**

** .**

** . (.) .**

** .**

I am a hypocrite. I always get on anyone's case when they point out a "pretty" tree. I mean, we don't have time to appreciate every little piece of nature. Trust me. But after flying for another half of an hour, I kinda saw what they meant. Down below us, the country was very…nice-looking. Now that we were basically right over the beaches of CA, everything looked really wonderful. I have to admit that I am looking forward to this as much as the kids. I signaled to the rest of the Flock to land in a bunch of trees **(Do they have clumps of trees near the beaches in CA?)**. Once we were all on the ground, we huddled up.

"Did anyone pass a hotel that they simply MUST stay in?" I asked. If we are in California, we might as well enjoy it! They all thought for a minute before Nudge piped up, "There was this pretty light blue one on the beach, that was near by a mall, and the rest of town, but out of the way enough that we won't feel sooooooo surrounded. I feel surrounded a lot, like whenever any Erasers are circling us and we have to fight…" Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth. I nodded at him thankfully, and he shook his head with a smile. Iggy speak for don't-mention-it-I-do-it-all-the-time.

"Did anyone else see it? Where is it?" I ask the Flock as a whole.

"I did. It's a few miles that way." Fang pointed over his shoulder. I don't know if you realized it yet, but I _REALLY_ hate when Fang only says like eight words. You would think he didn't speak English. Sheesh. I sighed and then led the Flock onto the boardwalk.

The walk ended up being tons of fun. I saw an ATM and drew out a couple hundred dollars, and as we walked down the boardwalk, we ended up buying a bunch of things we didn't need, and would have to leave behind, but were fun anyway. We didn't need new clothes, but hey, we were sorta on vacation!

For Angel we got a bright red, floppy, wide brimmed hat, with matching sun glasses and flip-flops. She also insisted that we buy her a red bucket to carry Celeste in, and then we had to buy a shovel to. Coughcough-bambi eyes-coughcough. Gazzy got a camouflage baseball cap, flip-flops, and cargo shorts, as well as one of those rainbow striped beach balls. Iggy bought some really cool avian (haha…avian…like us) sunglasses, a light blue t-shirt that said, "Look out California. You've got some competition!" Don't ask. Please. He also bought a light blue baseball cap. Fang bought black avian sunglasses like the ones Iggy got, as well as black swim trunks with gray Hawaiian flowers on the side. He and Iggy both bought black flip flops. Fang also bought a wide brimmed baseball hat, and when he barely turned it to the side, and tipped it up a bit, he looked ridiculously HOT. Scratch that. Angel just giggled. Oh no. I quickly warned her to keep her mouth shut in my head.

I bought a purple tank top, with some actually cute white denim shorts. I bought a baseball hat too, but mine was white, as were my flip-flops. I bought a bright orange beach bag, a bottle of sun block, 7 towels (Total insisted), a TON of snacks, some gold bangles, and new hair ties. They snap a lot when we are fighting.

Nudge is dead. DEAD. Dead. Dead. DEAD. I'm gonna kill her. We were walking down the boardwalk, and we see an ear piercing place. I bet you already know what happened. I got little diamonds, (I think they are fake, but this is CA so who knows…) and Nudge got some rather large white pearls. I refused to let Angel or Total (WTH???) get their ears pierced. I also said not to Gazzy, but get this. BOTH Fang AND Iggy got one of their ears pierced. Iggy got a small diamond in his left earlobe, and Fang got a silver skull and crossbones. Hot but not the point. I was a little angry with Nudge. A little. Only a bit. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

After buying a bit more insignificant crap, we finally got to the hotel. I made everyone put their things in the big orange beach bag, before herding them into the waiting area. "Stay here. I mean it!" I threatened before heading over to the check in desk. Ugh great, teenage boys. This is just asking for trouble. Not that I'm pretty, but I seem to be to most guys because they won't leave me alone.

"You ARE pretty Max. You are the prettiest girl ever." Angel tells me in my mind. I snort and then make my way over to the desk.

"Er, hello." Wow, eloquent right?

"Hel-_lo_." The guy leered at me. "Whatcha doin' tonight?" I shuddered.

Once again (I fear this is becoming a habit…but not one I want to break ) I jerked my thumb at Fang and said, "I'm going out with him." He looked disappointed but then asked me what he could get me. I ignored the insinuation. **(AN: Is that a word?)** "I would like as many rooms as I can get in a row. Do you have six? Or even five?" Angel might opt to share with Nudge.

"No. We only have 3 rooms that are grouped together. They each have double beds. But you could come home with m…" he started, but I quickly muttered, "Oh no, that's fine." I quickly paid for a week, (you never know…) and walked back to the Flock.

"I have 3 rooms in a row in the corner of the top floor." I informed them.

"I get Nudge and Total!" Angel piped up.

"Shotty Iggy!" Gazzy shouted, and then he started laughing as I processed what this meant. I would be sharing a room with Fang. I would be sleeping in the same _bed_ as Fang. This was going to be an interesting week. I blushed and he did too. Ha. Fang blushing. Moving on.

"Ummmmm. Okay. Let's go." We all trouped towards the stairs, because we all have a mortal fear of small spaces, and elevators are small.

I distributed room keys when we got to our rooms, and the kids quickly darted into their separate rooms. I could almost hear the clicking as they started to text each other. I rolled my eyes and then opened my door. I was shocked for a minute when Fang followed me in, but then remembered The Situation.

"At least we can team up on them if they try to pull anything." Fang mused. I nodded mutely.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I say before sprinting into the bathroom. Smooth Maximum. Smooth. I take off my clothes and then step under the hot water.

With my super hearing, I listen to Fang leaving the room to go get ice. I was humming and enjoying myself, it wasn't often that I got to take a shower. When I heard the door to the bathroom open, I froze, mid-hum.

"Errrr…hello? Fang?" When no one said anything I reached out to grab a towel…only to realize that there weren't any there. Annoyed, I went to scoop down and reach for my clothes. They weren't there either. O crap. Crapity crapity crap crap.

The footsteps that I had heard were gone and I had no way of knowing when Fang would be back, so I couldn't go into our room to get other clothes. I stood in the shower for around 3 minutes before I heard Fang come back in. This was going to be awkward.

"Ummmmm…FANG?" I called through the door.

"What." Back to one word sentences are we? Oh well.

"Can you…er…bring me a change of clothes. My clothes disappeared…and there are no towels." I stood in the shower feeling supremely idiotic.

"Uh…sure." Now this is the bad part. The shower is far enough away from the door that he will actually have to come in and walk them over. I heard the door open. I poked my head out from the shower curtains and reached for the clothes he was holding out. Before he left, I realized something rather important.

"Fang…" O god this was so embaressing! Angel had better not be listening… ANGEL! I bet that those four PLANNED this. UGH! They had better watch out… Anyways, "Erm…Fang, I need underwear…and a bra…preferably before I put on my shirt and shorts…" I could almost hear Fang blush.

I heard him leave and shuffle through my stuff. I could almost imagine him trying to pick them up without touching them and almost laughed before remembering my embarrassment. He came back in the bathroom and shoved my underclothes at me.

"Thank you." I say almost apologetically. He shrugs and leaves. I get changed really fast before running out of the bathroom. I snatch the room key off the dresser before barging out into the hall and then banging on the door of the room next to me. I hear shuffling and then Nudge opens the door a crack.

"Hello Max. What can I do for…" I pushed past her and walked into the room. Sure enough, all four of them were in their with Total. And my clothes. And the towels.

"Sooooooo not funny." I manage to get out before they burst out laughing. "Seriously! It wasn't funny! It was embarrassing! And by the way, you are all going down." That shut them up really fast. "And I'm sure Fang would be glad to help me."

"I would." I nearly jump out of my clothes as Fang appears over my shoulder.

"_Stop doing that!"_ I hiss annoyed. He flashes a grin at me, previous embarrassment gone. I sigh and turn to leave, but before I can, the guilty party sitting on Nudge and Angel's beds share a glance and then Iggy nods.

"Hey Max." Gazzy pipes up. "I think we should get ring tones now. While we are all here."

I just look at him. Then I look at the clock and have to do a double take. I had known that it was late when we checked into the hotel because the sun had been about to set when we were on the boardwalk. But it was almost eleven o' clock now!

"Definitely NOT. Maybe in the morning." I shrug off their pleas, and avert my eyes from their Bambi eyes. We stack fists and I order Iggy and Gazzy to their own room, and watch them as they leave, complaining loudly. After I hear them turn out their lights, I tuck in the girls, before making my own exit as they turn off their own lights. Fang holds the door open for me and we leave.

As I open the door to our room Fang whispers, "I like your black underwear the best." I nearly had a heart attack.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" I whisper yell.

"Just saying." He said grinning in the dim light and shrugging. Oh geezum. I only have one pair of black underwear, and they are Victoria Secret and have tiny red stripes running horizontally around them. I have never actually worn them, but they were a Christmas present from Nudge so I didn't throw them out. Pushing the door open, I hide my blush by slipping on my pajamas while Fang showers. When he comes out, he is only wearing boxers. I am ashamed to say I stared.

"It's what I sleep in." He said to my shocked stare.

I look down at my own short shorts and filmy silk tank top. I guess I wasn't wearing that much either. I inwardly smiled because he was staring at me too. He walked over to where I stood in front of the bed, staring at the one double.

"Call the left side." He said.

"…Huh?" I ask confusedly.

"I want to sleep on the left side. We can make a barrier with the pillows." As he finished talking, he did so. Shaking my head, I climbed in bed.

"G'night." I mutter, before starting to sink into a deep sleep. I roll over to face away from the pillow barrier.

Just before I drift off though, I hear him whisper, "Night love."


	4. Of Beds and Ringtones

**AN: Firstly I deserve a round of applause for my last chapter if I do say so myself. Secondly I decided that requiring a certain number of reviews is too frustrating to keep up, because I want to be able to post as soon as I finish. It has also come to my attention that I am spelling things wrong or making grammatical errors. I beg your forgiveness; I have had finals starting two weeks ago, and still have them for another two weeks. Life sucks, I know. ANYWAYS, this chapter starts off with a theme that many other stories have. I swear I did not copy, it just works and I need to do it for the sake of my story. And I also apologize for the long author's note last time. I know that I haven't gotten to the mistexts part of Mistexts, and that I haven't mentioned them texting in a while, but just imagine that they are texting all the time as all of this goes on, and I don't want to rush the story, so read on! Remember, reading is nice but reviewing is kinda like giving a virtual hug. I like hugs better than kisses…**

**Claimer: An iPod Touch that is slowly but surely dieing a sad death, and I haven't even had it for a year yet.**

**Disclaimer: Though my profile may make me sound a bit like a guy, I assure you, I am not a middle-aged man. That would be creepy. I also do not own any of the songs that the Flock uses as ring tone. Yes, HOORAY!!!! I am finally telling you the Flock's ring tones. **

I hear the door bang open and then Iggy's laughter, Nudge's silence, Gazzy's disgust, and Angel's happiness. Ok, so I can't _actually_ hear those things, but I can _tell._ I crack an eye open and look to my left, there is the window and wall. To my right, I see the Flock standing in the doorway, and the bed. Wait…THE BED? I sit up really fast, but I am slammed back down by a restricting arm. Fang's arm. I quickly asses the situation. I am lying, entangled with Fang, with neither of us wearing much clothing, on a makeshift bed of pillows and blankets. Bad.

Growling at the arm around my waist, and lying across my shoulder, I hiss at said offending arm's owner, "_FANG!_" He was up in a second, on his feet, leaving disgruntled me in the makeshift pillow bed. He stops, confused for a second, first looking at the Flock, then the bed, then me, then the bed, then the Flock, then me, then the bed, then me, the bed, me, Flock, me, bed. It would have been comical to see his head whip back in forth, if I wasn't just as confused as he was.

"Whoa, love birds, we didn't know that you…" before Iggy could finish his sentence, I had already shot him a glare that silenced him immediately. "I guess that I'll just go get dressed now." He turned to leave, shepherding the younger kids out. After they were gone, he stuck his head back in the door and said chuckling, "I totally want to know what happened with you two last night."

He ducked the pillow I flung at him, and left, to my shriek of "SEXIST PIG!" Fang walked over and closed the door, before running a hand sexily through his long, dark, curly hair. He closed his gorgeous green eyes, and slid down the wall into a sitting position. I flopped back down on the pillows.

"Erm, Fang, what exactly _did_ happen last night." I asked, blushing. He opened one eye to stare at me. I rolled onto my side and propped myself up with an elbow.

"Nothing. Not that I know of anyway."

I stood up and stretched, then walked to the side of the bed. "It looks like you fell out of the bed, and pulled the pillows down with you. And without the pillows telling me to stop moving over, I must have rolled off later. And landed on top of you sort of. And then you wrapped your arms around me." I turned to give him a mini glare. He was SMIRKING. SMIRKING AT ME!!!

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." He said, still smirking. "Now go take your shower Max, just don't use all the hot water."

"Why? Thought you could use a cold shower this morning." I taunted back. He frowned at me, and a slight growl escaped his lips. Smiling, I grabbed my clothes and turned to go into the bathroom.

"Hey Max." Fang suddenly said.

"Hmmm?"

"Make sure you have a towel this time." He grinned cheekily as I glowered, embarrassed, at him. "Not that I am totally against going through your underwear again. It might not bode well for you though. You might end up wearing Victoria's Secret." My mouth dropped open, before I turned on my heel and slammed the door to the bathroom. I could hear him chuckling through the door.

As I stood under the shower, still frowning, I realized two important things. One, that last thing Fang said to me, might be one of the longest things he has ever said to me, in one of the longest conversations we've ever had. Two, WE WERE FLIRTING. KIND OF. FOR ME. FLIRTING! What was I thinking? What was HE thinking? I do not have time for this. I can not handle this along with the rest of the Flock. I will just pretend this morning never happened.

The door creaked open. "Faaaaaang," I say in a warning tone of voice. "Don't even think about it." But by the time I turned off the shower and wrapped my towel around me, Fang had already switched out my perfectly normal underwear with the Victoria Secret ones.

Fuming, I dressed quickly and stormed out into the room. Fang was standing there, dripping, in a towel. I must have looked confused because he said, "You took too long. Iggy and Gazzy were done already." I shook my head and glared at him. He smiled cheekily. "Wait a moment will you? We can walk down to the lobby together. I told the Flock to meet us there. We are gonna go out for breakfast." I grabbed the room key and waited outside the door as he dressed. After he pulled the door open and walked out, he walked with me down the stairs.

"So, Fang, what has brought on this sudden talkativeness?"

"Is that even a word?"

"Shut up."

"So you are _encouraging_ my silence now?" he joked. When I glowered at him (wow, I've been glowering a lot this morning) he grinned and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh. You are impossible." I said, but this time I was grinning. We walked into the lobby, and met up with the Flock by the doors.

We ate at some outside café, and watched the sun fully come up. Since we were right by the beach, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all ran off to make sandcastles. Iggy stayed behind and looked questioningly between us. I quickly relayed my assumption of what had happened, and he surprisingly nodded, not trying to be a sexist pig about it.

We spent most of the afternoon there, just sunbathing and fooling around. There were several…admirers for all of us (yes Angel and Total also had people or dogs their own age vying for their love) but we fended them all off. We must sound so ungrateful for the attention, but as mutant freaks, attention is the last thing we want. I quickly texted them all to come over to the hotdog stand. Once we were all assembled I brought up the subject of the hour, ring tones.

"Remember, you only get ONE song. If you go about this respectively you could maybe get one or two more. But you can switch with anyone at anytime. And you can share one if you want. You have the rest of this afternoon to come up with the song of your choice, and then tonight, we will order room service and buy them in my room. Our room." I corrected myself as Fang raised his eyebrows at me. They all cheered and immediately began brainstorming. I hate being a 'parent' who has to make rules, but I was so proud when they started mentioning songs to the others that they might like. I sighed. They really were growing up. Okay I'm gonna stop being a nostalgic sap now.

We got back to the hotel in one piece, and each ordered room service. When they brought up the food, they had to bring 6 carts, and three people. They stared at us in shock, as we each grabbed our own cart. I think Total already ate, because he said he wasn't hungry. After we had finished up, the Flock encircled Fang, who was in the middle of our bed. OUR bed. Ha. Moving on. After everyone was settled, we decided to draw straws to see who got to choose first.

It was me of course. And I hadn't even thought about it yet. "Erm…" Ugh. I have no idea. Nudge raised her hand. I raised an eyebrow. "Nudge?"

"What if we choose your songs for you? You know that we helped choose each other's songs too. Oh wait, I forgot you didn't know The Plan. I will stop talking now." She promptly shut up. The Plan? That didn't sound good. It was capitalized. And the others were looking a bit shifty eyed in my opinion.

"We will talk a bout this 'plan' later." I said crossing my arms. "But you guys can give me options. But I get final verdict." I laid back across the bed while they brainstormed.

"Okay Max. We have our options. Hot by Avril Lavigne, **(AN: SPELLING?!?!?)** Stand My Ground by Within Temptation, Fly by Hillary Duff, and Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson." Angel listed them on her fingers. I made Fang play them all on Playlist. com, but I couldn't choose.

"I changed my mind. You can choose." I sighed and lay back down. I can almost feel a brain attack coming on. That or the biggest headache in history. I slowly felt myself drifting off, before starting suddenly at cheering. The Flock was gazing at the computer screen, as it downloaded the songs.

"Okay, WOAH. That is WAY more than one song each." I said, squinting my still tired eyes at the list in front of me.

"You got more than one." Fang replied. "It's only fair." I just groaned and flopped back down.

"So what did we choose?" I finally asked.

"We choose all four of the songs we mentioned for you, for Fang we chose Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Forgiven by Relient K, Over and Over by Three Days Grace, and Saying Sorry by Hawthorne Heights." Nudge rattled off.

"For Iggy, we had a really hard time. We chose Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down, Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin, Vertigo by U2, and The Only Difference Between Suicide and Martyrdom is Press Coverage by Panic! At the Disco." Here Nudge took a deep breath.

"For me we chose Barbie Girl by Aqua, Glamorous by Fergie, and Wannabe by The Spice Girls. I get one less than you three because I am younger." She pouted slightly put was soon off talking again.

"For Gazzy we choose the Mission Impossible Theme and I Got a Jar of Dirt by Jonathon Kaplan (from Pirates of the Caribbean). Angel also gets two even though she's youngest. We chose Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale and Human by The Killers." And then suddenly everyone got really quiet.

"What? What am I missing?" I ask bolting upright. I clutched my head, the pain was getting worse. After wincing I look around.

"We got Total a PetCell." Angel piped up. I looked at them in disbelief.

"A what?"

"A pet cell. We push a button and it turns on and then he can talk to us. He doesn't need to have hands. The only problem is that he hasn't got texting." Angel said calmly. I would not look at her Bambi Eyes.

"Hey! You said you were going to work on that!" Total piped up. "Do something so that what I say turns into written words." Iggy shook his head slightly to get Total to stop talking. I growled a bit.

"And let me guess, the pooch gets ring tones too?" I watched as four of the five Flock members nodded embarrassed. Fang just sat there and watched me.

"Well! Are we going to tell her my song choice or not?" Total suddenly burst out.

I looked at Nudge, who had been commentating on all of the ring tones. After realizing I wasn't going to kill anyone yet, YET, she picked right back where she left off. "And Total is using Womanizer by Brittany Spears, Paper Planes by MIA, and Starstrukk by 3OH!3." I just looked at all of them. Then nearly jumped out of my skin when the computer went BEEEEEEEEEP! Really loudly. In my ear.

"Well, that's done now. Since you leave your phones in here at night anyway, I will update your phones later." Fang promised. We then stacked fists, and Fang, realizing I didn't feel so great, put everyone to bed. When he came back in the lights were off, and I was under the covers.

He must have thought I was asleep, because he came over and put a hand on my head. "Whoa!" He whispered to himself. "Fever. A high one." He went into the bathroom and put some water next to me on the nightstand, and then crawled into the bed on the other side.

All I remember was shivering, and then being pulled into Fang's embrace. He was sooooooo warm. And then I blacked out.

**AN: I had the flu and missed the second to last week of school. Halfway through the week, I picked up pneumonia. I went to school on Monday because I hadn't had a fever in 24 hours. Then this morning (Tuesday) I wake up with a fever of 101.5. Darn. This is my last week of school too. I WILL NOT MISS GRADUATION! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE! I really want a cookie, but I decided to write this before I too black out from an uber-huge headache. I love you all. But now I have to go lay down. Tata for now!**

**Please review. It is all I have right now. And the pretty button is right here…. I**

**I**

**I**

** V **


	5. Of Illness and Showers

AN: I know that it must feel like forever since I've updated. And it has. Many reasons were me being sick (thank you so much for all the reviews telling me to feel better. You really made me happy and this chapter is dedicated to you guys. Read on!) and graduation and going to my grandparents' 50th anniversary in Albuquerque, New Mexico and then trekking around in the Grand Canyon for a couple of days. Fun. Tiring but fun. So now that I have given you a list of excuses, without further ado, I give you chapter…the next chapterrrrrrrr!!!!!!! (Oh and Fang is a little forward and OOC in this chapter… oh and there are some really random parts )

Disclaimer: It makes me sad to admit it, but although I wish Fang were my plaything, he and all of the characters belong not to me, but to James Patterson. Who doesn't even care what color underwear Fang wears, and whether his shirts fit tight on his muscles, and how big his feet are, and if he would cough cough shag cough cough snog me. He could care less. Stupid poop. Leaving me in misery for the rest of my life with only a figment of my imagination to keep me happy. This is why I belong in an insane asylum.

When I woke up the next morning my head was all foggy, my throat felt like someone had lined it with something delicate like a paper dolly and then dragged spikes down it, and the inside of my mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls. I was parched and lightheaded, and I felt like I had been run over and then dragged along the interstate. My headache intensified as I tried to open my eyes. I forgot to mention the bit where I feel like I am on fire.

"You up?" Who else could it be except for Mister I-Only-Say-Two-Words-When-Your-DYING? He could at least say something intelligent. I mean OBVIOUSLY I am up. I slowly turn my head and succeed in cracking my eyes open enough to see Fang. Watching me. With black circles under his eyes.

"Did you sleep last night?" I asked him.

He shrugged and then muttered, "You've been thrashing all night. Here," he handed me two extra-strength Tylenol. "Your water is on the nightstand thingy." Nightstand thingy. THINGY? Did Fang just say THINGY? How…how…how unexpected. Wait! What if he is Fang II? Leaning over I grab his shirt and start to feebly shake it.

"Are you Fang?" He looked at me like I was crazy. Which I probably was. "How many times have I cried in my life?" Jeez, I hate admitting that I cry sometimes.

"Twice. Once when Jeb left and once when you thought I had died." It was Fang.

"Sorry."

"What was that all about?" Fang asked bemusedly as I took the Tylenol.

Swallowing I said, "You said thingy." He laughed. LAUGHED! YES!!!!! How I love when he laughs. I could just stare at him all day. Cough. I felt my pj's sticking to my skin, and the sweat had matted my hair to my forehead. Ew. I opened my mouth to speak but my throat was so sore I ended up croaking. How humiliating. "I'm…gonna…take a shower…(cough)" Fang looked concerned but didn't argue, choosing to let loose a reluctant sigh. Hmmmm. I seem more likely to get my way when I'm sick. Interesting.

I hate the word sick. I hate being sick. I hate thinking that I can get sick. Because even though we may have super immune systems, occasionally something slips under the radar until it's too late.

I threw back the covers that had been tangling around me, and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I managed to stand on my feet before wobbling dangerously. Fang was at my side immediately. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the shower. Into the shower. With Fang. Into the shower. Okay sorry. He put me down and was about to step away when I stated to wobble again.

"Max I don't think this is such a great idea…" He trailed off. "If you fall and hurt yourself…" I stopped him with a hand. And then started croaking again.

"Need…to…wash…hair. Looks like…freaking raccoons…mauled my head…probably rabid." I saw him grin through the slits my eyes were making.

"Fine." He said shortly. He sat on the edge of the tub and pulled me down next to him. I just leaned against the wall. He spoke again after a minute. "I am going to have to stay in the shower with you then. So I can keep you upright." I found I had enough energy to punch him. Sexist pig. Even though I do want to have his children… Pretend I didn't say that. I'm probably delusional right now.

While I was having dangerously illicit imaginings about my best friend, said bird kid was taking off his shirt. Wow. He is ripped. Never mind. Before I could (unwillingly) protest this stripping, he leaned over and turned on the shower. He was still in jeans. I, in some booty shorts and a camisole. I must have looked as shocked as I felt because he started laughing as he pulled me to my feet. Humph. Stupid Fang. You and your stupidly alluring chest that I will now lean upon because I cannot stand. He reached up and pulled out my hair tie. I did not protest. Instead, I am sorry to say that I pressed even closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Purely to keep myself standing of course.

After said wrapping of the arms, Fang stiffened for a minute before relaxing. He squirted some shampoo in my hair and started to rub it in. Mmmmmm that felt amazing. I must have sighed aloud because I could feel Fang chuckle, before walking me back under the showerhead to rinse. He then lathered my head with conditioner before washing it out too. After rinsing we just stood there. I bet he enjoyed the hot water running down his back as much as I did. And maybe the close proximity to me. 

As I was about to drift off, he picked me up, turned off the shower, and stepped out. We…actually he stood there soaking wet, water dripping off his body onto the mat, I was just lying there in his arms. He set me down on the toilet before running a hand through his wet hair. (SOOOOOO SEXY!!! Just…forget it.) "I'm gonna get you a towel. And then I'll leave so you can, uh, take your… clothes off." He blushed and averted his eyes. I suddenly became aware of how the water made my pj's, if you can even call them that, cling to my body. "(cough cough) Right." I nodded and he grabbed a towel for himself before scooping up his shirt and walking out. (AN: Remember he stayed up all-night to take care of Max, that is why he is wearing jeans and not pj's.) I sat on the toilet and managed to peel of my sopping clothes before wrapping myself in a towel, and stumbling out into the room to collapse sideways on the bed, my feet grazing the floor. Fang was already wearing a different pair of black jeans and shirt. He shook his head like a dog and water went everywhere. He glanced up, took one look at my toweled form before dropping his head, blushing again, and muttering, "I'll send Nudge in."

He turned on his heel and all but sprinted out of the room. Which was funny to watch, but laughing caused me to cough, so when Nudge came in I probably looked like I was convulsing before I managed to stop and just lay there. I turned my head to look at Nudge and smiled weakly. Nudge took one look at me before whistling. "Damn girrrrrl, you look a-like Hell." I didn't have the energy to reprimand her for swearing. I mean, it's not like I don't anyway.

She flipped out her phone and started tapping away narrating out loud as she went. "Ang, Max needs help…come quick!" Since Angel isn't supposed to read the Flock's minds, texting actually works with her still. Angel came flying in and almost crashed into Nudge before noticing me.

Shock registered in her eyes. "Wow." I rolled my eyes. Had it really been that long since they had seen me sick? Yes. Angel answered in my head. Then my two new favorite people ran around picking up sweatpants, bra, undies, and a t-shirt for me. Before Nudge froze. She whipped out her phone and started texting madly. Angel's phone buzzed and she flipped it open.

"What's…happening?" I ask my voice still weak.

With a nod from Nudge, Angel said, "Nudge and I think we should dress you nicely and do your hair and put makeup on you while you can't fight us." Nudge nodded. My two newly demoted to least favorite people ran into their room to grab hair stuff and makeup, and then came back in the room to find some nice clothes I kept around for when we were pretending to be normal. I tried to protest, I did. But they would not be deterred. They were bird girls with a mission. Torture Max while she can't do anything about it.

What should have taken 5 minutes took an hour. Apparently I wasn't "cooperating". I CAN'T EVEN MOVE FOR FLOCK'S SAKE! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY HAVE HINDERED THEIR ADVANCES?

Finally they chirped, "Done! We'll be right back." Before I could ask where they were going, they had flounced out. They soon came back with the boys in tow. Gazzy bounced over and onto the bed, jarring me from where I sat propped up by pillows. Fang, Nudge and Angel all glared at him, but after I insisted it was fine, Angel and Nudge curled up next to me on my other side. Iggy was perched on the wooden bar at the bottom of the bed. Fang was back in the chair, next to Iggy.

"You look really good, Max." Gazzy said. Iggy nodded. Wait, huh? I put the image of you in his head. Angel told me in my mind. Fang said nothing. Big surprise. "Feel like crap though." I coughed out.

"We already ordered room service…" Gazzy piped up.

"...and medicine from a drug store…" Angel added.

"…and we five are at your beck-and-call…" Iggy grinned widely.

"…so you should be fine." Nudge finished happily.

"How? When? What? How?" I ask bewildered and amazed at their organization and working together skills. In answer to my question they simultaneously pulled out their cell phones. I rolled my eyes. Of course. The next two days were only bearable because of the help of my Flock. Fang didn't allow them to spend that much time with me because he didn't want me worn out. He rarely left my side. In face he rarely left the chair. I didn't see him move anyway. On the third day I could function normally, but the fourth I was fine. On the fifth day I told the Flock to pack their bags. They were sad until I said we were just moving closer to the beach. We may not be under direct threat right now but we can never stay in one place for too long. Halfway there I noticed Fang was flying a little too far behind the rest of us. I swooped back and touched his arm before recoiling. He was hot! In both senses of the word. Crap. I think he caught what I had. He also had really dark circles under his eyes.

"Did you sleep at all when I was sick?" I asked him in a dangerous tone. He shook his head tiredly. Outraged I started shouting. "FANG! YOU IDIOT! YOU BERK! YOU… YOU… YOU… GAH!" I swear all the time but never around the Flock.

As soon as we were in the new hotel rooms, same arrangement as last time, I made him go to bed. He didn't argue. In-ter-esting. Complete and total power over Fang. The things I could do… not like that! No dirty thoughts! Well, maybe a few, but I am pointedly ignoring them. I asked him if he wanted me to shower with him. He raised his eyebrows and I laughed. While he was showering I replaced his clothes with clean ones and burned the dirty ones. I wanted to get rid of the sickness and it isn't like he doesn't have other clothes that look EXACTLY the same. When he came out (already dressed), I made him lie down and texted Iggy to bring the medicine over. I also ordered room service. I was in charge of administering the medicine to the unwilling Fang. We soon found out that I was the only one that Fang would listen to, so I became solely in charge of Fang. The Flock called me Nurse Max. AND FANG, supposedly un-perverted, asked if I could wear one of those sexy Halloween nurses outfits. Needless to say I smacked him. Hard. How cares if he is sick? Iggy wouldn't let me touch any needles or medicine for a while, afraid I might stab him or overdose him. Pssshhhhhh. Mwa hahahahaha. Sorry.

Iggy and Fang were talking a lot. Maybe a little more than usual, but now they were being more secretive. I could tell they changed the topic when I walked by. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy seemed to know what they were talking about. Even TOTAL knew more than I did. I bugged Fang to tell me but he would just shake his head. Iggy would shrug and the rest would send pointed glances at each other… and then pretend they have no idea what I was talking about. Supremely annoying.

On Friday morning, I ordered room service, gave Fang his food, medicine, and phone, and then left the bedroom to go sit in the small sitting room in front so I could check MY phone. As I was closing my phone a text from Iggy pops up on my screen. I open it, curious. He and I rarely talk on our phones. When I realize the message starts with, "Yo Bro", I realize this was meant for Fang.

AN: MWA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!!!!!! EVIL CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I never get to do those. Needless to say, updating will be MUCH quicker if I get MUCHO MUCHO reviews. Thanks. Peace love and summer. I hate hippies. Random fact. Sorry. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	6. Of Mistexts and Confusion

AN: There is no beating around the bush here. It is probably a let down from what you were expecting. I only wrote this because I was really happy with how fast you guys got the reviews out. And for those few people who review for each chapter, cookies to you. This is NOT the last chapter though so I still have a change for redemption. This chapter was hard to write. Read and review.

Disclaimer. That word alone should satisfy.

Also, because the last chapter was a cliffie I will include the last bit so that you remember what was going on.

On Friday morning, I ordered room service, gave Fang his food, medicine, and phone, and then left the bedroom to go sit in the small sitting room in front so I could check MY phone. As I was closing my phone a text from Iggy pops up on my screen. I open it, curious. He and I rarely talk on our phones. When I realize the message starts with, "Yo Bro", I realize this was meant for Fang…

Being me, I immediately want to read it. I paused to consider how I would feel if someone read a mistext from me, and then about what the text could hold. Since I don't write anything of meaning in texts, I wouldn't care if my mistexts were read. And the thought that I might finally be clued in about what Iggy and Fang have been talking about, and the whole flipping WORLD knows about, just made me want to read it more. I know I know, Bad Max. Whatever, you sooooo would have done the same thing as me in this situation.

Looking down I read two words. Two words that REALLY confused me. What is that word Nudge uses? Ah, confuzzled. I feel supremely confuzzled. And then of course my brain starts leaping to all the bad possibilities. I reread the message trying to pick it apart. To find a different meaning than the one I originally jumped to. Because why would Fang care that "ELLA CALLED : )".

Buzzzz. Iggy again. Compulsively I opened it. Bad bad idea. "SHE ASKED FOR YOU : )". I stare at my phone blankly, willing it to answer the questions buzzing around in my brain. Why the stupid smiley faces? Why even tell Fang? Why would he care? Why would he be talking to Ella? Huh? HUH? It is driving me mad. I went back to the idea that was being bounced in my poor head like a birdie in badminton. Either Ella loved Fang, he loved her, or they were already…going out… without telling me. Calm down Max. CALM DOWN. (I must be one of the very few people who talks to herself CONSTANTLY). Think. What else could it be? Ella could be calling Iggy and he or she needs advice from Fang…

BUZZZZZ. Click. Read. "WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU AND HER?" Yeah seriously Fang, what's up? At least Iggy is somewhat clueless. Now I don't feel so alone.

BUZZZZ. Click. Read. "WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN TALKING ABOUT? IS IT WHAT WE'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT?" Crap. I know it's unreasonable, but I feel like my heart is breaking into a million little pieces. Over a bird boy I don't even like. Shifty eyes and slight coughing now. I wonder if Iggy will let slip what they've been talking about.

My phone buzzes again. "BRO???" and after a minute… "O SHIT. MAX?!?!?!" So he finally checked the number. I wish that Fang and I hadn't chosen phones numbers the same except for the last numbers which are 1 and 2. So easy to confuse. So easy to kill a bird girl on accident.

I heard Iggy get up from where he was sitting with Gazzy next door, telling him he would be right back. He started to walk to their door. I snapped out of my misery and shock filled daze. I quickly delete the messages from my inbox and trash. I all but throw my phone on the charging dock. It's a good think they are playing video games, or Iggy would be able to hear me. I jump out of the open window and use super speed to get away. I wait a few minutes before flying normal speed back to the room. I watched through the window as Iggy walked in. He must have had to go get a room key because he couldn't wake Fang up to get the door. He turned his blind eyes in my direction as I landed in the room right by the window.

"Hey Max. Where's your cell? Could I see it for a second?" Iggy asked. Well someone is certainty not beating around the bush. Then again he knows me well enough by now to know that I would be more suspicious if he wasn't. So I pointed to the charging dock. Then I remembered he was blind. Brilliant Max, just brill. I chirped, "Charger. I'm going to the bathroom." He nodded as I left the room. I really did have to pee. It just also gave me the excuse to leave, which gave Iggy the excuse to snoop. Not that there is anything to snoop anymore.

I washed my hands, and as I put my hand on the doorknob, and pushed open the door, I saw Iggy replace my phone. "It's just like Fang's." I nodded.

Awkward silence.

"Do you want to…" I started while at the same time Iggy asked,

"Could I…"

"Go see Fang?" We both finished. I nodded and he quickly escaped into the bedroom. So I sat down in a chair and pretended to read. Really I was eavesdropping. Maximum Ride Super Spy. I need some answers. Now.

AN: Oh My God. I know it was short, I'm sorry. Just think though of all of the amazing chapters to come. In truth I wrote the last chapter and this chapter at the same time while on an airplane. My final "s" travels down the page because I was going to write more but then we got in a thunderstorm and I thought I was going to die. Give me a break. It really was a near death experience… in my head. Needless to say review review review. Oh and to Yuri, you had a great idea but I wish you would explain it a little more. I would be happy to use it. Hugs and kisses and hugs. (Hugs are better) REVIEW!!!! I love you guys really. I love hearing my computer make a weird noise because I have new mail and then realizing someone sent me a review. Okay now that my AN's are longer than the chapter… lol sorry again. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the work. Give a little get a little. In this case, give a lot get a really short chapter. It was like a chaplet. I will try not to do it again. Geez this really is turning out to be longer than the chapter but I think that I should make a poll about hippies. Alex Ride and Lilana Prater also hate hippies. We should form a cult. Just kidding. Kinda.

THIS IS NOT THE ONLY MISTEXT THAT WILL APPEAR IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BTW… OMG I TOTALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY NOW AND THAT IS THE MOST I EVER GOT AND I WAS HYPERVENTILATING! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!


	7. Of Love Scares and Phone Calls

AN: Sheepish grin. I know, it has been a LONG time… I don't have an excuse this time. I was enjoying my summer. I'll get started now.

Disclaimer: Who are you anyway? The disclaimer police?

I settled into the chair and started to flip pages. Turning one page of the book every 3 or 4 minutes should sound normal… right? I flipped a page and strained my ears; even though as mutants we had super-hearing, it was difficult to pick up on Iggy and Fang's murmurings. I leaned closer to the door; Iggy had accidently left it open a crack. Fang was talking.

"Dude? What… are… you (cough cough) doing… here?" His voice was thick with sleep, so he must have just woken up.

"Ella called and was asking for you and I want to know what is going on. Now." Wow. Iggy is asking exactly what I was asking… in my mind. He also sounded like Nudge. Fang groaned into his pillow, muffling the sound.

"We only talk about what I talk about with you. But she knows her better, so she has better insight." Who is she? Who is her? Is one of them Ella? What is this nonsense no one is telling me about?

"So are you going to ask her?" Iggy sounds a little too interested now… I wonder who they are talking about. (AN I know she is kind of slow in this but, it cant be helped)

"Not yet. You seem especially interested in how much I talk with certain individuals? Hmmmm? What's going on THERE?"

"I can't ask her out. Max would crucify me."

…

WHAT?!?!?!?! Is it just me or did Iggy just imply that he is scared to ask me out? IGGY ask ME out? Breathe, Max. Breathe.

"You don't have to tell Max anything YET. But eventually would be nice. I mean, it would be rude not to tell her." Okay now I am confused. Iggy would HAVE to tell me we were going out if we were going out… right? Ugh. I have a headache.

"Whatever. Did she tell you to ask her about wearing a nurses outfit?"

"Yeah. She said it would 'fluster' her. Did it?" He must be looking at Iggy questioningly.

"Yeah." (Laugh). "It did." I know what they are talking about NOW. I was NOT FLUSTERED that FANG asked ME to wear a SKIMPY nurse costume. NOT FLUSTERED AT ALL! And who would tell him to fluster me on purpose? What does that have to do with anything?

"'Kay dude, I'll talk to you later. You need to get some rest. Think about it. You don't have forever." Iggy ended this with a warning in his voice.

"Don't I know it." Fang muttered darkly. I heard him flop over, and Iggy walk towards me. I quickly shifted back away from the door. Iggy came out of the bedroom and nodded at me.

"Lunch is in half an hour right? The kids want to go out. You coming? Or are you staying to take care of Fang?" Erm… let's see. Up to two hours alone with Fang with confused feelings, or up to two hours with five distractions. (Total is allowed to go to restaurants with us.)

"I'll come." I said. My phone buzzed. I went to go grab it, but Iggy beat me to it.

He must have sensed my confusion because he muttered, "Sometimes messages appear later. Just wanna make sure these are… recent." Oh. So he was checking for those messages? Well he wouldn't find them.

"Who's it…" "Angel." He finished my sentence. He tossed it to me and let himself out. Flipping my phone open I read, "iggy dosnt like u like that. itz som1 elzzz." I mentally berated her for digging in my mind and then sighed. That is one awkward situation avoided.

My phone buzzed. "y wud it b awkward?" Angel digging again. I opened up my full keyboard to respond, but then paused. Why WOULD it be awkward? Immediately Fang came to mind, but I pushed away the image of his face.

"it jst wudnt b rite. i dont do relationships. not w/ flock membrs." There, that is a somewhat acceptable excuse.

She wrote back quickly. "u im-e-d-atly thot of Fang. whatevr u r telling urself… u do luv him."

I sighed and put my phone away. I tend to walk away from many conversations that have to do with Fang and feelings. The two f-words that I REALLY want to avoid in the same sentence. I quickly got all of my stuff together and got ready to go out.

We decided to go out to this café that was selling these pina colada like ice cream things served in coconuts. They were really delicious, and Iggy managed to steal the recipe so that he could make them on the run. Then, since we were out, we decided to go shopping. Translation: Nudge and Angel dragged an unwilling Iggy, Gazzy, and me into the nearest store. Iggy and Gazzy got out with the excuse of 'groceries' and Iggy needed Gazzy's help.

After buying a few shirts and shorts and (not for me) dresses, we met up with the two boys and headed back to the hotel. Nudge and Angel used Bambi eyes to make me agree to go back to that store later. As in tomorrow. When we were in the stairwell I texted Fang to tell him we were on our way up and that we had food. Huh. He ignored me. Whatever he could be asleep.

Once we reached our floor, the others sprinted into their rooms. I shook my head and laughed as I fit the room key into the door and pushed it open.

"Fang!" I called out as I pushed into the bedroom.

He was sitting on the bed. Talking into his phone. He snapped it shut when he saw me and put it in the charger.

"I take it you didn't get my text?" I ask coolly. He shook his head. Sighing I gave him his medicine and food and then left the room while he went to take a shower. I resolved myself to stay where I was, but the caller ID history was calling me. I quickly crept to the charger and flipped Fang's phone to recent calls. I gasped. He had been talking to Ella. For an hour. And it looks like it had been happening a lot recently. I put it back and started to plan. I was going to need the help of the devil for this one…

AN: So what do you think? I know it was kind of short but I am kind of pressed for time. I have practice in 5 minutes. Anyways. What do you think is going to happen? Any requests? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I send you my love. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Note

A/N:

OH MY GOSH, you don't even know how sorry I am that I haven't updated Fighting Fate or Five Date Rule in FOREVER. But life has just gotten in the way. I think CA has told you that I had knee surgery on July 10. Well, let's just say that that "incapacitated" me for awhile. Actually, I'm still sort of stuck in my house. But even before that, we had the end of school, then I was at gymnastics nationals, then I went to South Africa on a school trip thing, then I had the surgery. And THEN, I was at my summerhouse for a month where I was lucky to get 5 minutes of slow Internet connection a week. I AM SORRY. So to make it up to you, I will attempt to work on the FF and FDR right now. But no guarantees…

Btw, HALF BLOOD PRINCE!!!!!!!!! GAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I don't know about everyone else, but it was *Hands Down* the best one yet. ABSOLUTELY AMAZING……… I am still in shock from that. (shivers)

So, in the meantime, while you are waiting for updates, you can read our other stories. If anyone is a MaxRide fan, CA has been writing an AWESOME story called Mistexts, which has been getting plenty of press lately. In addition we have a couple other MR stories. Just scroll down to the bottom of our profile. You can also find some HP stories there… we want reviews on the brand-new story "Black" and the lovely "Thunder", as well as everything else that's there. Also, while I'm thinking about this, I have a story for Percy Jackson and the Olympians formulating in my overcrowded brain (btw, the teaser trailer came out for that!!!) and also something for Twilight…. We shall see about those soon… so stay tuned.

Right now, CA is at diving camp and idk about her Internet, so don't really expect anything great from her for about the next three weeks…. I'll be here all month, but will be busy with physical therapy and gymnastics practices where I will only be doing conditioning. Yay.

So, to conclude: SORRY about the lack of updates, but I have good excuses. HBP was AMAZING, so tell me what you thought of it in a PM or a review or something. And expect PJO and Twilight stories sometime in the future (I'm not gonna say _near_ future, cause who knows what will happen), and definitely something for either Fighting Fate or 5 Date Rule. If you have questions or anything about Mistexts, then you can PM/review and I'll pass on the message to CA. And go read our other stories… they want reviews…

With love,

CC


	9. Of Dentists and Declarations

AN: ITS CAROLINE A! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME BUT DON'T KILL ME! I have been sooooo busy! Jumping right into things... I have gotten many reviews asking about how Iggy can text when he is blind. I don't feel like rewriting the explanation so just read the AN of chapter 3. So there. Okay I also got a bunch of reviews guessing about who "the devil" is, and I got reviews that it could be Angel, Gazzy, or Total. I think that they are all great ideas. My original "devil" was Angel, but now I can't decide. So I am going to make the "devil" Angel, but Gazzy and Total are going to help out. Is that okay? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Even if it is only to tell me the many ways you are going to disembowel me for taking so long to update. (EVEN THOUGH IT WASN'T MY FAULT… kinda…)

Claimer: My new converse.

Disclaimer: THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE LOVING MY DISCLAIMER LAST CHAPTER! Anyways. Just because I am on Islamorada in the Florida Keys doesn't change anything. Except my wicked awesome tan. You will now all be jealous : ) . Too bad I don't own Fang now. (I wrote this disclaimer while in Florida obviously…)

TRANSLATION FOR THE SLOW: I AM NOT THE RECENT ACQUIRER (WORD?) OF MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTERS.

Last update: "I take it you didn't get my text?" I ask coolly. He shook his head. Sighing I gave him his medicine and food and then left the room while he went to take a shower. I resolved myself to stay where I was, but the caller ID history was calling me. I quickly crept to the charger and flipped Fang's phone to recent calls. I gasped. He had been talking to Ella. For an hour. And it looks like it had been happening a lot recently. I put it back and started to plan. I was going to need the help of the devil for this one…

NEW CHAPTER!!!!!

Whoever said curiosity killed the cat, got it alllll wrong. Curiosity brutally murdered the bird-girl's heart. I really can't help it. I'm just a naturally curious person. If Fang's cell phone hadn't been taunting me… I KNEW THESE PHONES WERE A BAD IDEA!!! The cell phone is causing and unnatural interest in Ella. The cell phone's had something to do with Fang asking me to wear a skimpy nurses outfit… speaking of which. Revenge is CLEARLY in order. For this I will inlist the devil… my phone buzzed.

"i hav a name." It was Angel.

"stop reading my mindddd. but r u in? uve always enjoyed revenge. and i hav a rlly good plan this time…"

"wait. Im comin ovr. gazz and total too cuz ther bored."

Alrighty then. I had the Devil AND her Evil Henchmen. Fang was going to pay. MWA HAHAHA!!!!

Fang walked out of the shower wearing only a towel around his waist. I couldn't help but stare, blush, and then quickly advert my eyes. He was smirking. He won't be smirking for long… Angel knocked then, giving me the escape I needed. "Fang, if you need anything. Just call. Or text. Cuz you know…" I waved my cell. Wow Max, wow. Of COURSE he KNOWS. Pshhhh. I've gone insane.

"Okay. Knock before you come in." At my questioning look he gestured towards the towel. "If you are only going to be out for a minute… it takes me awhile to get dressed… still a tiny bit dizzy remember?" I blushed even more scarlet. Angel burst through the door.

"If you two are done flirting, Max and I have unfinished business to attend to!" She snapped before grabbing my arm and dragging me from the room. I'm not sure who looked funnier, Fang who was blushing, or me with my jaw hanging open in shock (as I was already blushing from the whole Half-Naked-Fang-Ordeal…)

"So now it's an ordeal?" Angel asked grinning evilly, closing the bedroom door. I just looked at her.

"We are destroying Fang remember. Not trying to…"

"Get him what he wants." Total piped up. I glared at him. "Sorry, sorry… sheesh. Touchy, touchy, touchy! But you can't deny all that electric sexual tension you two have built up. I'm almost scared for when you guys finally get together… with all that build up…" I quickly cut in.

"NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN!!!" That mini explosion shut him up. Or the fact that I probably looked deranged. But he WAS starting to pull a Nudge. Where was she anyway?

"She and Iggy are plotting something as well." Angel piped up. I rolled my eyes.

"ARE WE JUST GONNA STAND HERE ALL DAY OR ARE WE GONNA EXPLODE SOME PEOPLE?" Gazzy finally burst out. Poor kid. I'd forgotten he was here.

"Let's blow some people up! No, not literally!" I hastened to say as a glint entered Gazzy's eyes.

He sighed and then asked, "So what have you got in mind Max?" I thought for a minute.

"Who wants ice cream?" They both looked confused but quickly agreed. I mean, hello? Sugar?

Once we were sitting at a table on the boardwalk safely out of Fang's hearing (with our ice creams) I started to talk in a low voice. "Okay so first of all we need a codename for The Subject." I looked at Total who had raised his paw. "Agent 3?" He looked affronted.

"Agent THREE? Why am I not Agent 1?"

"Because you are the least human. Do you or do you not have a suggestion?"

Grumbling to himself he sniffed and said, "Tooth. Then we can say like, 'is your tooth hurting today?' or 'there is a dentist meeting in the hotel today about teeth. They are meeting in the lobby' and such." He cocked his head. "What do you think, _Chief_?"

"I think that it is genius. Okay here's my plan…" For the next hour and a half, the four of us perfected the plan until it was basically infallible. Having Angel on our side made things infinitely easier what with the whole mind reading thing. Fang would be soooo embarrassed. He thinks seeing me blush is bad? Wait until THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE SEE HIM BLUSH. Well, not thousands. But a lot more than one. So after we were finished with the "Dentist Meeting" and our ice creams (I know, hypocritical) we headed back to our hotel rooms. I passed Nudge and Iggy in the hall and they smiled creepily at me. I feel slightly frightened. Maybe we should do some dental work on them too…

Anyways. Here I was, the innocent, slightly mad, very confused bird-girl, just walking into my hotel room, when I happened to pass a door in which I heard my name dropped. Okay actually, I hastily flew to the bedroom door and heard Fang talking on his phone so I eavesdropped. BIG WHOOP. It's not like he hasn't done it to me… that was probably THE most awkward moment of my extremely awkward life so far… MOVING ON!

But the following is an account of what I heard with my ear plastered up against the door:

"Okay then. Here goes nothing. I… I love you." Fang stuttered, into his phone I believe. My jaw dropped. No. Way. Then ELLA spoke up, surprise, surprise.

"You gotta say it with FEELING dude. Or you might as well not say it." Well then! That was awfully rude of my half-sister… maybe we are related after all!

"I just… I can't! Not to YOU. You're Max's SISTER. It's just… weird." He finished awkwardly. Well Fangy-poo, that is the understatement of the CENTURY. He continued though. "I think it would be better if I talked to Iggy. I am closest to him. No offense. But thanks for helping me practice saying it." He finished hurriedly. I was shocked. Let me get this straight… Fang was NOT in love with my sister, but with my BROTHER and my sister was just giving him her blessings and advice. Oh my god. If Fang likes Iggy I think I will sit down and cry right now.

"Okay Fang. Wait, before you go you need to practice what you are going to say to Max before you tell her."

"Alright. So, uh, Max, I, um, need to tell you something… important."

"Okay. Try to work on the uh's and um's thought. Now what do you say?" She said in a flirtatious manner.

"I llllllllove you." Fang said, I could hear the smirk in his voice. No. Freaking. Way. Fang is bi?!?! No offense to those who are or anything but, seriously? This is why eavesdropping is baaaaaaad. I'll have to tell Fang I know. But how? Oh god. I think I was punched once too many times by Erasers… I'm going to wake up any day now and this will have all been a dream…

MAYBE I AM STILL SICK! Maybe I am hallucinating… Just then I heard footsteps. I leaped away from the door and positioned myself near the window to look like I had just gotten back. I'm getting good at this…

Iggy sauntered into the room. He nodded towards me and continued into the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him. Well someone doesn't want to be overheard… I quickly walked back to the door.

I pressed a hand to my heart. I could understand why my brain hurts, I mean, HELLO? I'm insane remember? But why does my HEART hurt? Maybe I have heartburn… it IS possible. Because I don't like Fang. Not THAT much.

_Your kidding yourself Max. You loooooove him. _Great. Thanks Voice. I have no worries and can rest in peace now that you've shown up! Sensing the false enthusiasm? Yeah, SO DO I!

_Remember Max, everything is not what it may appear at first. _ Thank you, Oh God of Never Telling People Exactly What You Mean. But it's got one thing right. Who would have thought… _Fang_ of all people…

Because I am pig-headed stubborn Max who doesn't learn her lesson the first time, I was soon eavesdropping once again. Well this is boring. They were watching TV. Iggy is BLIND. TV FOR FLOCK'S SAKE! I NEED INFO!!! HELLO?!?! As if in answer to my mental pleads Iggy spoke up. "What did you want me here for again? Your text wasn't very specific."

"I practiced with Ella and now I'm saying it to you." Fang started and then paused. Iggy sighed.

"Just come out with it dude." He said impatiently.

I heard Fang swallow before saying in an almost completely even voice, "I love you. I always have, I just have never gotten up the courage to tell you before. I know you are worried about what the Flock will think, but they all are happy for us." Excuse me? HELLO? FLOCK LEADER NO APPROVE OF THIS! Fang continued, "Every time I've made a move before you've run away, and I just wanted you to stay and hear me out this time. I love you."

I was frozen in shock. 'Made moves before…" WHAT? I think I'm gonna throw up. Seriously.

"There you said it! That wasn't so hard was it?" Iggy said. I could hear him smiling. What? WHAT?!?! I don't know what to say. Hell, I don't know what to THINK! "Say it again." Iggy commanded.

"I love you." Fang said without any wavers.

"Good! Now. When are planning on telling Max?" That is a VERY GOOD QUESTION!

"Max?" The door opened and I almost fell into the room. I hastened to my feet. Iggy was still holding the door handle and was looking at me (but not seeing me of course). "Have you been eavesdropping again?"

"What? No! I've been reading CosmoGirl!" I waved to the magazine behind me on my vacant chair. "I was coming in to ask Fang if he needed anything when I tripped and then you opened the door and…"

"You are babbling. AND if all that is true, why did you say, and I quote, 'That is a VERY GOOD QUESTION!' hmmmmmm???" He cocked an eyebrow. OOOOOOOH POO. This is not good. I said that OUTLOUD? What is WRONG with me? Oh dear. It is time for damage control of some sort. Fang was sitting propped up on the bed and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well I heard that last bit. About me. After I tripped." I lied, very convincingly might I add.

"Max, that is such a lie. We all know you were probably listening to the whole conversation." Iggy said snorting. Okayyyy, maybe NOT so convincingly.

Fine. Well it's high time I found out what was going on around here. And why not? The truth can't be worse than what I am assuming right now… so I did it. I asked. "You know what Iggy? You are right. I was listening. And I do know that Fang has been talking and texting Ella non-stop. And I do know that you and Nudge and Ella and him are planning things. And I DID get those texts. And I want to know what is going on. Right now. I hate being kept in the dark and as Flock leader I DEMAND to know what is going on that you are all keeping from me." I put my hands on my hips and was basically yelling in Iggy's face. He looked like he had been struck dumb. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"You have ALL the evidence, yet you still can't figure out what's going on?" He whistled. "Angel was right. You ARE completely clueless about love."

I just stared at him. And then I turned to Fang who was now looking at lot better. I think the virus had finally run it's course. But back to the matter at hand. "Do you or do you not love Ella?" He just stared at me in shock. "Well?" I could see Iggy shaking with suppressed laughter as Fang shook his head. I turned to him. "And I don't suppose you do? Hmm?" Iggy stopped laughing and gazed at me in shock and admiration.

"I thought you were CLUELESS!" He asked, aghast. I froze. What? I was RIGHT? Oh my god. Oh my GOD!

"WHAT?!?! YOU LOVE MY SISTER?!?! BUT? BUT?" I looked at Fang. "Don't you love Iggy?" I asked in a confused tone. Iggy burst into hysterics as Fang vehemently protested. "Then WHAT is going on here?" Before he could answer Iggy spoke up.

"I'm just gonna go now. While you sort out this whole dilemma with Fang…" I let him pass but then yelled after him.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU MISTER! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK! THE DENTISTS ARE IN TOWN!!!" Okay. So I sounded a bit insane shouting that last bit. I hope he doesn't figure it out now. Nah, Iggy is not intelligent enough. He didn't think I would find out about him and Ella…

I turned back to face Fang. "So, care to explain? This has gone on long enough." He got out of bed and then stood in front of me.

"Your right. No, I don't love Ella, not like that, only as a sister. No, I don't love Iggy, only as a brother. But yes, I do love YOU, and I have been getting up the courage with the encouragement of Iggy and Ella to tell you that." I was frozen in shock. Fang gave a little smile and then continued. "So, uh, Max, I, um, need to tell you something… important." I smiled too as I realized where I had heard those words before. "I love you. I always have, I just have never gotten up the courage to tell you before. I know you are worried about what the Flock will think, but they all are happy for us. Every time I've made a move before you've run away, and I just wanted you to stay and hear me out this time. I love you."

My first thoughts… honestly? Were 'So THAT'S who the Flock approved of…'. Then the whole speech sunk in and I gasped like some sort of girl from those cheap chick flicks. "M-ME?" I asked in surprise, pointing at myself. Fang laughed uncharacteristically and nodded.

"Yes YOU. It's always been you. And it always will be. No Lissa's or Bridget's for me ever again. Only you Max, only you." I think I just melted. I swear to god cross my heart and hope to die, I just melted. That's right. I Maximum Ride, just melted into a puddle of mushy-gushy, lovey-dovey goo at the words of my Fang. Wow, my Fang. Way to be possessive Max. But right now? I really could care less. The boy I love just admitted his feelings to me.

_So that means you should reciprocate the feelings OUTLOUD right? _The voice piped up. For once, it was totally and completely right.

"I love you too Fang. I don't have a speech written up and practiced to be perfect, but that doesn't change how I feel. I don't know what I would do without you. You're my right-wing man. My best friend. My confidant. My everything. I think I've loved you forever too. I've just been to stubborn and blind to see or admit to it. And I always will. Because no matter what happens, or where we go, or what we do, I know that you will always be there. You will always back me up. And I can't live without you." Wow. That was somewhat eloquent Max. I mentally patted myself on the back. My patting was cut short when my brain turned off, due to the completely wonderful things Fang was doing to my lips with his own. Yes we were kissing. And I wasn't running away.

We finally came up for oxygen, and Fang rested his head on mine, as it was leaning against his chest. Damn him for being so tall now. Now that my brain was starting to function again, I realized that I had forgotten to tell Fang something.

"You know, for a moment there, I contemplated murder. I really thought you were in love with both Ella and Iggy." I felt the rumble deep in his chest as he let out a throaty chuckly. I shivered at the warm feeling it caused.

"Nah. Iggy's not a good kisser and I suck at long distance relationships." I froze. Before I could ask what the FRICK he was talking about, I realized Fang was shaking with uncontained laughter. "Kidding! Kidding!" I stuck out my tongue at him. I watched fascinated as his eyes darkened with lust. Maybe that was such a good idea. I licked my lips and watched as his eyes followed my tongue. "Cut it out." He growled. "We wouldn't want to do anything that the Flock could walk in on." I blushed but inwardly grinned. I had power against Fang now. This was good.

The Flock suddenly piled in the doorway. "So are you two going out?" Nudge asked, in the shortest sentence I think I have ever heard. Fang cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Well Max? Do you want to give it a go?"

"Nice wording there, Romeo." I drawled dryly. I nearly laughed at the excited and expectant faces of the Flock in the doorway. "Sure. I guess we could 'give it a go'." I said laughing. Cries of jubilation were heard from the doorway as Fang scooped me up and planted another quick kiss on my lips. "I'm thinking that you aren't sick anymore if you can lift me." I said contemplatively. The Flock laughed. "That means I'm not Nurse Max anymore." I pointed out. Fang pouted. I started to laugh along with the Flock.

Just then, Nudge spoke up. "Erm Max? I'm kinda hungry. It's dinnertime." Just then the rest of our stomachs growled. This set us off in another round of laughter.

"Okay, okay let's go to the boardwalk. We can watch the sunset." Everyone agreed and we trooped down the stairs hand in hand.

Things were starting to look up.

**AN: So… the beginning was really choppy and awkward with all the dialogue, but I think it ended up alright? **

**THREE CHEARS FOR FAXNESS!!! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP… REVIEW!!!**

**Was the wait worth it? Please review. I am already working on the next chapter. Don't worry. This is just the beginning of the Fax. Aren't we all glad Max finally figured it out. It was hard to write her as such a slowwww character. **

**SO REVIEW AND I WILL SEND YOU VIRTUAL COOKIES!!! **

**Btw, if you recognize some of this, it is probably because I wrote up until the eavesdropping the second time bit, and then I read, Fang Loves Iggy? By Flight at Midnight I believe, and that is how the end bit came about. I recommend reading it. I was shocked at how similar they were. : ) READ AND REVIEW!!! **

**PSSSSSST!!! For all of you Harry Potter fans, if you review, I will post a new story that is already written!!! I'll probably post it anyways but still : )**


End file.
